I'm Coming
by GenMarie45
Summary: Without the consentement of his girlfriend, Sasuke goes on a mission. But will he come back?


I'm coming

There's always a time in a ninja's life where you actually feel fear, and only fear. When your life passes before your eyes, before everything go black. I've always feared that day would come; I was scared I would have to leave my family, my friends, and let them there. It was a horrible thought, that was just stuck in my mind, and it didn't want to get out. But it had to go.

* * *

Let me present my boyfriend to you. His name was Sasuke, but I called him Duckbutt and Sasgay to piss him off. He was tall, taller than me, and he had black hair and black eyes. We were friends since we were 8 years old, and then, at the age of 14, he asked me to go out with him, and I said yes. These 3 years of pure happiness, being the perfect couple ever.

But then, he was sent on a mission.

I didn't want to tell him go, he was my only friend, I couldn't lose him.

* * *

*4 months before*

"A mission? How long?" I asked, as a single tear came out of my left eye.

"2 months... And.." He said hesitant.

"And? And what?" I asked putting pressure on him.

"I-I might not come back..." He said, looking at the ground.

Tears we're going out like crazy. He came to hug me, but I pushed him off.

"Fuck off" I said to him.

He then left me. Alone.

Next morning, there was no one on the other side of the bed. FUCK. Sasuke, he had to go on that mission. I ran out of the house, to the village's doors. It's when I saw him, with a group of mans. He turned around, than saw me. That's when he stopped, and ran back to me. But all these emotions, rushing in me, made me black out.

* * *

*3 days after*

"Beep, beep, beep." The heart monitor was beating at a regular slow tempo.

I sat up on my bed, looking around. This wasn't a familiar room, it looked like an hospital room. What's was I doing in an hospital bed? I tought of Sasuke. The last person I saw before blacking out.

"Hello, Asako." The doctor said.

I didn't answer. The doctor didn't look surprised.

"Why am I in here?" I ask him.

He then pointed to Kakashi and Sakura, who we're coming in the room, Sakura had red eyes. What was happening?

"Hey Asako..." Kakashi said.

"What's happening?" I asked, worried.

"He's gone Asako... I-I think you should read this..." Sakura handed me a letter.

I gasped. I could recognize this handwriting anywhere. Sasuke's... I opened the envelope, revealing a sheet of paper. I started reading it.

_Dear Asako,_

_The first time I saw you, when we we're 8, I knew already I wanted to pass my whole life with you, that you would be mine. Remember when I asked you out on your 14__th__ birthday? I was so happy you said yes. For these 3 years we've been together, I didn't think I could be happier. I'm sorry I accepted this stupid mission. If I don't come back from it, I hope you won't forget me. I still want you to live a happy life, even without me. _

_I made the biggest mistake ever, and I hope you will forgive me, _ _and as you used to say:_

_Everyone can make mistakes, and everyone can be forgiven._

_You'll always be in my heart, and I promise I will visit you often in your dreams. _

_Sasuke._

This was too much for me, I started crying. He was gone, gone forever. I will never see him again, I'll never feel his warm hugs and kisses again, nor will I be able to cuddle with him when I'm scared of something. How was I supposed to live without him?

Then, I knew what I was going to do. If he couldn't come back with me, then I'll come to him.

* * *

The next day, I was back home. All those pictures, of me and him, hanged on the walls. All those moments, they were coming back up, taunting me. I woke up in the middle of the night. I wasn't able to take it anymore. I stood in my bathroom, in front of my mirror, with Sasuke's katana pointed to my heart.

"Sasuke, I'm coming to you. I'll be with you again soon. This is not the death I wanted, but the life I have now is not the life I wanted eater. I'm sorry..." I whispered. I checked if the note I left on our bed was still there, and I was ready.

"I'm coming... Soon..."

And with that I pushed the long and slender blade trough my stomach, and heart. I was crying, I couldn't change my mind now. I did what was right. Now, I just had to wait to be with him again. _Sasuke..._

_~FIN~_


End file.
